More than words
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Te quiero tanto hasta el punto de desfallecer, en un impulso y quizá locura te digo lo que no he podido todo este tiempo. No digas nada, no pienses, sólo quiero...


**Me aparecí otra vez. Este es un fic al que llamarían "rapidín", en serio, es chiquito pero fue en un momento de inspiración. Como sea. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5. De otro modo, Ichinose ya se hubiera casado con Rika con puesto de okonimiyakis y todo.**

Tus acciones, tus muecas, tus formas de pensar y hasta el talento nato que tienes para el football. Todo de tí es lo que me impresiona.

Es como a veces dice el capitan, el balón te ayuda a saber las emociones de tus compañeros de equipo. Si tienes algo no lo callas, lo expresas y buscas soluciones. Tus soluciones.

Pero si no estas de acuerdo en algo y no tienes ganas de hablar, tus muecas y expresiones hablan por tí.

Si alguien está en apuros no dices nada y ayudas a ese alguien sin importar si algun día te lo pagará.

Habiendo peleas entre el equipo aunque sean raras las ocasiones, mantienes la paciencia exacta para arreglarlo.

No buscas sobresalir. Tienes muy en mente que todos hacen el football y todos hacen ese deporte divertido. Sabes que han habido ocasiones en que te llaman "El goleador estrella" y no niegas el por qué. Juegas casi perfecto. Pero no lo niegas, no por admitir lo que dicen sino porque no te importa. Eres fiel a tus creencias y aunque el mundo diga que eres el mejor, sabes que no jugarías así de no ser por la simple presencia y apoyo de tus compañeros. Y hasta de nosotros, el equipo técnico.

Con un leve golpe en el hombro del otro, dices que lo logrará. Una técnica, un pase. Lo que sea. Que no se rinda.

Con el ceño fruncido frente a alguna situación, demuestras que algo no está bien, no solo que no es de tu agrado. Hasta de tener fines egoístas.

Con una sonrisa, es más que claro que piensas que ganarán. Antes de un partido o en cualquier situación. El trabajo en equipo es algo que tienen presente todo el tiempo. No les falta. Y sea cual sea el resultado, ya ganaron con el hecho de estar de pie hasta el último minuto.

Con apretar los puños, es señal que alguien apreciado por tí está en problemas o siendo herido de alguna forma. No pierdes la calma y lo defiendes a capa y espada.

Dime si has sido tú el elegido entre mil hombres para llegar a mostrar que sí hay caminos correctos pero pasos ciegos.

Dime si hay alguna fuerza en el planeta que te ha dado el titulo de rey humilde. De un Dios sin inmortalidad.

Dime si eres el ángel que de tanta lucha ha perdido sus alas pero no te quita el hecho de ser divino.

¿Que si estoy diciendo disparates? Te parece que sí? Yo no lo creo. Es lo que pienso, en parte. Y siento. Creo que lo llaman amor.

¿Que si no me importa lo que dirá mi hermano? Para nada. No me importa nada.

¿Qu si es así como de verdad te veo? No. Es lo que gritó al corazón con fuerza y sin dar un paso hacia atras.

¿Que qué voy a hacer? Tomar tu mano, mirarte a los ojos y pedirte una cosa.

No que me ames. Tampoco me odies. Ni mucho menos me borres, me ignores y mates nuestra amistad.

Quería pedirte, si no es molestia...

...que nunca permitas que te aleje de mí . No hagas cosas para odiarte. Sería inútil, nunca podría aunque lo intentara. No acabes con la amistad que una vez tuvimos. Sí, tuvimos. Ahora algunas cosas cambiarán.

Y, si no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo. Si no encuentras en mí lo que buscas...

Regálame algo de tí , una sonrisa, un suspiro o una mirada. Lo que sea bastará . Bastará para estar segura que soy real. Que me animé a confesar lo que día tras día no podía. ¿Por qué no te pido que me ames? No es eso, no sé en este momento si me puedes ver como tu compañera inseparable, sentimental en un contexto. Es obvio no saber. Casi no te he dejado hablar. Y me disculpo por eso, es que si no te lo decía ahora, lo callaría por el resto de mi vida.

Y si nos vamos hasta un extremo más fuerte, regálame un beso. Solo tuyo. Como con el balón, transmíteme lo que piensas. Sin hablar. Sólo uno y nada más, porque...

...tan valioso eres. Tan magnifico, que un gesto sincero tuyo...

...vale más que las palabras.

_ Goenji-kun._

**Está cortito pero no iba a dejar que se me fuera la idea. Nos vemos ya prontito...espero.**


End file.
